


We Danced

by X23Wolverine



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X23Wolverine/pseuds/X23Wolverine
Summary: A very short one-shot inspired by the song "We Danced" by Brad Paisley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another that I found in my ff.net archive from four or so years ago.

The joint was nothing special, just a simple place with a small bar, dance floor, and dining area, but it was where a certain man that called himself Logan was currently sweeping the floors. He sure as hell didn't like the job, but it gave him enough cash to keep him satisfied. The place was near silent, the only sounds being made from the broom and Logan's curses whenever he would bump into a corner of one of the tables. The door opened, revealing a tall woman with snow-white hair and coffee-colored skin.

Looking up, Logan took a moment to study her before speaking, "Sorry lady but we're closed."

She turned her sky-blue eyes onto the gruff man. "I know, but I think I left my purse, and I kind of need it to pay my cab."

Logan nodded. "I put one behind the bar earlier. It's probably yers." He leaned the broom against the wall and walked behind the bar, gesturing to her to sit. "You might as well sit down and have a drink while you're here. It's on me." He smirked slightly at his last comment.

She looked towards the door, her brow creased from a frown. "But my cab is waiting outside to be paid and-" She heard the man snort and turned to glare at him. "What?" He just shook his head and said with a smile, "To hell with the cabbie. It's probably not the first time he's been skipped out on. 'Sides, we can't let these beauties go to waste now can we?" He pulled out two beers, placing them in front of her. She smiled and sat back down, taking one as he opened it for her.

"So am I allowed to know the name of such a gracious bartender?" Her eyebrow rose as she tapped the side of the bottle with her well-manicured nails.

"Name's Logan. And yours darlin'?" His eyes studied her face, starting at her eyes before roaming to her lips and back again. She smirked, enjoying the way he had finished his observations at her eyes rather then her breasts like most men would tend to do. "Ororo. Anything else you'd like to know?"

Time went by as the two conversed, and before they knew it was nearing three in the morning. After looking at the clock Ororo stood, thanking Logan. As she was about to leave, she suddenly remembered the whole reason why she had come there in the first place. She went back to the bar. "Comin' back so soon darlin'?" Logan laughed, seeing her embarrassed look. "I forgot to get my purse." She reached for it, but a rough hand gently restricted her from grabbing it. "Hmm…it seems we have a problem. You see, I was never really paid for all of my services."

Ororo narrowed her eyes, "Well if you'd give me my purse I would pay you."

Logan shook his head. "That's not the kind of payment I want darlin'." He walked out from behind the bar, went over to the jukebox, and pressed a button. Slow music began to play as he made his way back to her. He offered his hand, his eyes studying her reaction.

"May I have this dance?" He saw her nod and dragged her onto the hardwood dance floor, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. She snaked her arms around his neck, and they held each other close as the lights dimmed and the song continued to play.

As the song ended Logan leaned in and gently kissed her before pulling away. "Let's get you home." He smiled as she grabbed her purse and walked out.

Locking the bar door, Logan couldn't help but love his luck. _Maybe this job ain't so bad after all…_


End file.
